An Inveitable End
by hopelessxlove
Summary: One shot, Malex. How the BLAZE OF GLORY should have ended in my opinion.


**An Inevitable End**

I had this idea, and I wanted to get it out. I haven't really written anything in the past month or so, so here goes. It's a one shot. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated. It's my take on how the blaze of glory should have ended.

An Inevitable End 

Alex pulled away from the hug knowing that if she held on any longer to the taller girl she'd break down in tears. Marissa gave her a sad glance before turning around. Alex watched Marissa's figure depart towards the bonfire and knew for once and all that it was really over.

Ryan's words from earlier began to ring her ears, "A little word of advice- you gotta work this hard, its not working." Alex knew Ryan was right, she had tried everything to keep Marissa but in the end it just didn't work. It was up to Marissa and she obviously didn't want to be with her anymore because if she did she wouldn't have let it end.

Alex began to walk away from the crowd with her two friends in tow knowing that she had to pack, she couldn't be in Newport anymore not when she'd fallen for someone who clearly didn't return the feelings. Marissa turned around and bit her lip, wanting to chase after Alex and tell her that she could try harder to let her into her life, and that she could try to be everything Alex deserved. Her nerves got the best of her, and she returned her attention to Ryan a fake smile on her face.

When Alex returned to her apartment she began to fill the boxes her friends had assembled for her. Opening the top drawer she noticed Marissa's brown shirt, pulling it out she held it up to her nose and breathed in the final scent, she placed it on top of one of the boxes that had already been labeled and continued to pack her belongings. Hours later after Alex had gotten most of her belongings in her jeep her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She said cradling the phone between her head and neck, carrying the second to last box.  
"Hey Alex, are you hungry?"  
"Little bit."   
"Wanna go out for a bite?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah sure, I guess."  
"I'll be there in a sec." Alex placed the box she was carrying into the car and closed the phone, when she turned around she was face to face with a range rover. Seth stuck his head out the window, "Told you I'd be here in a sec."

The two entered the diner where Summer sat waiting for them. As Alex slid into the booth next to Seth awkwardness descended on the table.   
"So…" Alex started trying to rid the quietness.  
"I'm really sorry about you and Marissa." Summer said quietly avoiding eye contact.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, I just didn't fit into her life." Alex replied, assuring herself this was the way things were supposed to be.  
"Um food? Order...let's." Seth stammered trying to make things less weird.

Marissa knocked on the apartment door, and turned the knob slowly. She had been anticipating to see Alex because her jeep was parked outside, but quickly scanned the room and noticed things were gone. Making her way into Alex's bedroom, she found a small box with her t-shirt on top. She tried waiting patiently for Alex, but curiosity got the best of her. Slowly she lifted the flap on the box and looked inside. Once the initial shock wore off Marissa's eyes began to glaze over. The box was filled with things from their relationship, memories bombarded her mind.

She got on her knees and began looking through the box, thinking that Alex had left it behind because she didn't want to think about her again. When Seth pulled up to Alex's apartment Alex got out and said goodbye to Seth and Summer promising they would keep in touch. She made her way up the stairs and noticed the door was open. She looked for something to protect her in case there was someone waiting to attack but found nothing. Running to her car she pulled out a bat and went back into her apartment as quietly as she could.

Using the top of the bat she eased her bedroom door open and stepped inside, dropping the bat as she realized who it was. There was a loud crash and Marissa turned around. Her tear stained eyes met Alex's surprised ones.

"What're are you doing here?" Alex asked, briefly looking at Marissa and the box she had been clearly going through, "and what are you doing?"  
"I..I.."  
"Are you looking through my things?" Alex questioned taking another step forward. Marissa got up off her knee's and made her way towards Alex. Wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, don't leave."  
"Marissa what's going on?"  
"I shouldn't have let you leave at the beach today. I wanted to go after you but I was scared. You deserve so much better Alex…" Marissa took a breath and pulled away from Alex, looking at her with tear stained eyes before walking past her. When Alex had finally registered what Marissa had said she turned around and ran after her.

Alex pulled Marissa's hand when she reached her car. "Hold on, that was too much information for just…Okay what?"  
"Alex, I really like you. I don't really know what to say."  
"If you really liked me then why did you let me leave the bonfire?" Alex asked trying to fit the pieces together.  
"I was scared, you have to believe me. Please believe me."  
"Marissa I believe you…but if you really cared about me then why didn't you work harder at our relationship?"  
"I don't know, I didn't realize how much you meant to me till you walked away at the beach today."  
"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to see you pull yourself away from me during the last few weeks of our relationship? My walking away was nothing compared to what you put me through." Marissa sighed, the words hard hurt but she had deserved them.  
"I'm sorry Alex, please just don't leave."  
"What am I supposed to do? Stay? I don't have anything to stay for."  
"Stay for me." Marissa whispered.  
"And what Marissa when you pull away again just wait it out?"  
"Please Alex…"  
Alex breathed deeply, this was going to break her heart even more, but she just couldn't do it, "I can't do that. I need to move on with my life. I have a feeling your going to just end up hurting me again."  
"You don't know that." At this point Marissa was pleading with her.  
"But do you know if you'll change your mind again?"

Marissa was quiet as she let the words sink in, Alex was right. She didn't know what would happen, she didn't know what was in store for them. But she did know that the time she'd spent with Alex was amazing.

"You need to figure out what you really want." Alex gave Marissa a hug, which the taller girl didn't react to. Marissa's arms lay at her side, unmoving. This wasn't what she had been expecting. She had been expecting Alex staying because she loved her, not Alex leaving. Alex began walking to her jeep, Marissa seemed to finally snap back to reality. "You'll see me again Alex, I guarantee it." Marissa called not going after her for the second time that day.

Alex got into her jeep and turned the keys, pulling out of the parking lot she gave Marissa one last look in the rearview mirror before driving away. She knew that if she was ever going to move on, she had to overcome the first hurdle and this was it. Marissa watched the jeep disappear from view, taking Alex's words to heart. "You need to figure out what you really want."

**I'm thinking maybe doing a sequel or something of the sort. What do you all think? Reviews Are Much Appreciated.**


End file.
